dbcemeraldfandomcom-20200213-history
DWPT-TV
DWPT-TV, channel 17, is a television station owned by DBC Network, Its studios are located the Its headquarters at Eastwood City, Quezon City and Katipunan Avenue, Barangay Loyola Heights, Quezon City. while its transmitter is located Tayuman Street, Sta. Cruz, Manila and Matatag Street, Barangay Pinyahan, Cubao, Quezon City. The station operates from 4:30am to 12:00am, Daily broadcast. History As AMTV Channel 17 and BBC on AMTV Channel 17 DBC lauching AMTV Channel 17 in Metro Manila. FEN Channel 17 of the former Clark US Air Base a year earlier due to the eruption of Mt. Pinatubo was transfering their broadcast equipment in Manila to re-lauch this network. AMTV was operated together with Amethyst Entertainment, Inc. In 2009, AMTV was lauching thier Affiliation broadcast of Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation was re-lauch thier programs that they re-make and re-aired to thier studios in Valenzuela City. BBC on AMTV was end of this aired and signed off, and replaced as DBC Anime TV. As DBC Anime TV In 2011, DBC and Amethyst Entertainment, Inc. was re-lauch DBC Anime TV. is the flagship station of Japanese anime with their Tagalog Dubbing. as thier broadcast thier programs thru Animax Asia, Hero TV and Toonami. In December 15, 2014, DBC Anime TV was have an interrupped broadcast in thier satellite thru Eastwood headquarters to thier transmitter is in Tayuman Street and Matatag Street. DBC was decide to transfer to DZPC-TV Channel 12 (as its main television channel) and broadcast as DBC Channel 17 or Plain channel 17. Channel 17 was aired thier live progarams thru DBC like Beautiful Mornings with Jovian Chiu (from 92.7 Morning Glow FM and Morning Glow TV, hook-up from 97.5 Alodia Radio and Alodia Radio TV on DBC Wav.TV) and Love Anthology (from 97.5 Alodia Radio and Alodia Radio TV on DBC Wav.TV, hook-up from 92.7 Morning Glow FM and Morning Glow TV), replayed programs like Princess Sarah (from ITV Channel 24) and upcoming programs thru NHK World like Kawaii International (it also aired from IBC). and also it was aired music videos during broadcast break. In December 18, 2014, DBC inked a 1-week brand licensing agreement with the NHK Philippines to rebrand DBC Channel 17 into NHK World on DBC Platinum TV, the world franchise of NHK Japan, NHK World is targeted to launched by December 2014. As DBC Platinum TV NHK World In December 20, 2014, DBC launching NHK World on DBC Platinum TV, In the partnership with NHK Philipines located in Manila Diamond Hotel in Manila, the world franchise of NHK Japan, NHK World is also watch thru Cignal Digital TV on Channel 83, SkyCable Channel 222 (Digital) and Destiny Cable Channel 72 (Analog). DBC was using Official Live Broadcast Streaming thru they website to hook-up to Channel 17 on Free TV, Sometimes Movie and Television Review and Classification Board have previewed to all programs on NHK World as they previewed to the programs previously to DBC Anime TV. Their studios in Katipunan Avenue have using Analog Suplus Computer Monitors with sealed the network logo and MTRCB ratings on the down right side, it was like this broadcast strategy on Animax Asia on DBC Home Vision using Analog Japan Suplus Televisions and SkyCable with network logo and MTRCB ratings in their studios in Caloocan City. The HD logo of NHK World on the left side was cover the the network logo because it was aired on standard-definition television or SD Televison. The sign-on was started at 7:30am (Philippine Standard Time) and they sign-off at 1:00am in Philippine Standard Time. Amethyst Entertainment, Inc. in Eastwood City was not part of its former patnership of DBC after the satellite interupption of DBC Anime TV was now in Channel 12. On January 5, 2014, NHK World was it aired and used the system from MTRCB as PG (Parental Guidance/''Patnubay at Gabay'') from 5:00am to 12:00pm, 5:00pm to 7:30pm (5:00pm to 6:00pm on Wednesday) and 10:30pm to 12:00am, daily broadcast to several to broadcast CLTV 36 (Central Luzon Broadcasting Corporation from Central Luzon) thru its live streaming. Central Luzon Television (CLTV Channel 36) In January 5, 2015, NHK World was it aired 5:00am to 12:00pm and 5:00pm to 7:30pm, daily broadcast to several to broadcast CLTV 36 (Central Luzon Broadcasting Corporation from Central Luzon) thru its live streaming on internet. DBC was of partnership thru Central Luzon Broadcasting Corporation, located at offices and studio complex are located at 3/F CGIC Bldg., Jose Abad Santos Ave., City of San Fernando, Pampanga with the power of 10,000 watts in UHF Channel 36 on Free TV for Central Luzon only (These are the provinces of Nueva Ecija, Bulacan, Bataan, Tarlac, Zambales, Pampanga and Aurora. CLTV 36 can also be seen in some areas in Metro Manila, Rizal, Cavite and Laguna via weak signal). Sometimes, CLTV 36 programs was aired to ITV channel 24 (DWIV-TV) in 2008 after it's closure this network affiliation in 2009 to ITV re-branding as social media network. CLTV 36 was used the system and approved by MTRCB, All CLTV 36 programs was previewed. The program schedule airing from 12:00pm to 5:00pm (2:00pm to 5:00pm in Weekends) and 7:30pm to 10:30pm (6:00pm to 10:30pm on Wednesday) before CLTV 36 sign-off on its daily regular operates from 6:30am to 10:30pm, same on live streaming. On January 16, 2015, NHK World and CLTV 36 was shut-down this live straming thru Internet that hook-up thru the DBC Platinum TV during the Papal Vist of Pope Francis. The other telecomunications companies was shut down. But NHK World was aired using Destiny Cable as temporary test broadcast. On January 19, 2015, DBC Platinum TV was back in normal broadcast programming after Pope Francis leaving in the Philippines. In January 21, 2014, CLTV 36 was Offline on live straming. In January 24, 2015, DBC was decide to hook-up in several programs from EWTN Asia, by the Eternal Word Television Network, the catholic television network in United States in live streaming after the Pope Francis Papal Vist in the Philipppines. In January 26, 2015, EWTN Asia was hook-up thru SkyCable. Programming NHK World/CLTV 36/EWTN Programs : ''Main article: List of programs broadcast by DBC Platinum TV '' Slogans See also *NHK World *Central Luzon Broadcasting Corporation *Eternal Word Television Network